DDay
by Flying Rainbow Penguin
Summary: Last moment thing for Remembrance day, ArthurXAlfred. Will have completed by Sunday  Human names used throughout. Alfred's POV Rated T for course language.Information sourced from Saving Private Ryan. Probably not historically accurate.  Character Death
1. Chapter one

I feel sick; we all do, the adreniline is almost hanging in the air as we feel the floor beneath us knock gently along the waves. It's too dark for anyone to see what the rest of us are doing - So Arthur holds my hand tightly, he's seen wars before, that's why when I first joined the army he looked after me.

**"It's not going to be long now."**

I feel so naive, I only joined the army because I wanted to be the hero - we were promised fame after all. 'Imagine being an American soldier!' They all said. 'Your country needs you!' Was what the posters told me. I believed them. I joined up a year before I was legally allowed to. There were several English soldiers there who joined up with us in the early days. Arthur was one of them. He'd originally been flown over with some of the RAF and Navy, they were looking after the people in the higher ranks. He was my superior and helped me in training personally.

_"You bloody Yanks, I swear you don't know how to use a gun properly."_

We were an odd pair, he looked out for me. I know that, but he always seemed to have a hard way of showing it. Yelling at me over and over again was his way of showing he cared. Although, I had to have Matthew explain that to me.

_"They're taking us away to Italy, imagine it, Alfred! Real Italy, I'm actually going to be fighting!"_

Matthew was taken to the Rome, he fought there, and sent me letters every week while me and Arthur were taken to England. One day the letters stopped, although I kept writing to the adresses he sent me. Then one day a formal looking letter came through, announcing his death. That's when Arthur decided to show affection that I could understand.

_"This is war, people die... I'm certain that he died a proud man and he's looking after you now."_

I can't tell you how long I cried in Arthurs arms for, Matthew, my baby brother, was gone. I'd promised Mama I'd look after him during the war. I promised him I'd rescue him when he got hurt. And suddenly, I'd broken almost every promise I'd ever made.

**"We're coming in to dock now." **A voice calls out, I close my eyes tightly as I hear someone throwing up. Everything stinks in this ship. I swear it wasn't that long ago that we were having Christmas dinner together, me and Arthur.

_"Arthur, let me cook it. You're going to burn it!"_

_"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!"_

_"Don't you have a doll to do this for you? I mean, you barely seem able to look after yourself with out a case of food poisoning..."_

_"Shut your bloody trap, it usually doesn't burn like that."_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"What question?"_

_"A girl, don't you have one to do this for you?"_

_"No."_

_"Huh, why?"_

_"Never found the right one."_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh, bloody 'ell!"_

_"What?"_

_"I left the pudding on!"_

I'm shaking now, uncontrollably. The waves keep lapping against the sides, spraying water in. It trickles down my hat down onto my back. I can hear gun fire, other ships have been landing. I feel like screaming out already, I haven't even been hit. Arthurs closing his eyes tightly now as I scrabble round fumbling with my gun. He's heard this before I think. Although he did tell me he hadn't seen an attack as big as this before.

_"How long have you been in the army?"_

_"Long enough."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"... Have you ever seen something that you can never forget?"_

_"Yeah, plenty of times."_

_"Now imagine it being your worst nightmare... That's what being in the army does to you."_

The latches are being clunked around. Our sheilds are about to go up. The goal from then on is simple. Run, don't get killed, shoot all the Germans you see. I'm shaking still, I don't want to run. I can hear things being fired, I can hear screams. I can taste the blood in the air. I can't be scared though. I've got to redeem myself after Matthew, I need to be the hero again.

_"If we win this, will the war be over?"_

_"It might, I don't know."_

_"I hope so, I don't want anyone else to lose someone they love."_

**"Ready?"** I hear whispers and shouts and whistles around me, only able to distinguish Arthur's voice out of all of them. He's holding his Tommy gun now, We're further to the back as the door lurches open, exposing us to the terror of the beach. How long ago was this beach somewhere people went to have fun?

I'm pushed lightly forward by Arthur, but I'm stuck to the spot. It's only when I get shoved forward that I start to move. I run. Holding my gun up ducking and looking around.

Bodies are shot in front of me, people I know. I see them fall to the ground as I try to step over them. Almost tripping as one man moves, screaming in pure agony as he does so.

_"What it's like, being on a battlefeild."_

_"Terrifying."_

_"... Is that it?"_

_"I think it's a place where you have to be to understand."_

As I place my foot down onto the mixture of sand, water, salt, and blood, thankful to make it this far alone, my foot sinks, I'm thrown forward face first by the shock of the uneasy ground beneath me. I'm pulled back up sharply by Arthur who's already wading ahead of me. I can see out of the corner of my eyes people shouting as they're shot. People being dragged under water by their equitment. I'm glad to be moving though. Someone beside me falls over, I pull them up, just as Arthur had done to me. Only in time to watch the get shot. I cry out in horror. Arthur was right, as usual.

_"Have you ever had to kill anyone?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah, like not on the battlefield."_

_"Once."_

_"Why?"_

_"... Because they asked me to."_

The waves are subsiding, giving way to blood stained sand and bodies. I can't even tell if they're corpses yet, I don't want to find out. Sand is sprayed up in front of my face. Was that a shell? I look around I can't see Arthur anywhere, had he been hit down already? He couldn't have. He's better than me, and I've gotten this far. I glance down to watch my footing. I run past something I think was a gun. When my mind finally registered what it was I was already way past it. Someone was missing an arm.

_"What's the worst injury you've had?"_

_"A hit to the head that gave me a concusion."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"Believe me, you don't want anything worse than that."_

Several of us hit a sand dune, finally able to rest our guns in a comfortable position and look forward, we can vaguly see where they're shooting at us from. Someone next to me takes a few shots at the space.

**"What took you so long?" **Came the all too familiar voice. **"You're always banging on about how much bloody faster you are than me."**

I look up at his green eyes, almost sighing with relief. Proceeding to lurch forward and throw up over the sand. My mind finally catching up with the rest of my senses.

**"Got one of the bastards. C'mon, we haven't got time for that!"**

I can here more shouts around me, I don't know if they're aimed at me, or just at people in general. People are taking amunition from my bag. I can only tell because I can see them. I don't stop them. I'd rather they continued without me.

What am I saying? I'm meant to be the hero! This is for Matthew! That's the only reason I agreed to this!

_"Are you sure you want to be doing this? There's still time for you to go home and join the RAF instead."_

_"No, I'm doing this for my brother, he'd want me to carry on withouth him."_

Medics are racing about now, darting from casualty to casualty, with such a low success rate that it doesn't even seem worth them being there. I throw up again as I realise the bloody mess behind me, Arthur slaps my head round.

**"Don't look back there, lad. It's only going to knock you down."**

I barely realise the usually infuriating nickname. I nod back, the first sign I'd shown that I was still physically in this world for a while. As I'm dragged up sand if everywhere again, I didn't hear the explosion this time round, I feel like I'm going deaf. Did a bomb drop near us? Or did we send one up to them? I can't tell. Arthur throws me forward onto the next sand dune crouching down beside me.

**"Stop fucking zoning out, idiot! You're going to get yourself fucking killed!"**

_"You can't break concentration on no-mans land, you do that you're as good as dead!"_

_"I know, I know, it's just practising this over and over is boring."_

_"It'll save your life one day."_

_"Maybe one day I'll be able to save you."_

_"You won't with your gun in that condition, lad."_

_"... Oh, shut up."_

Someones screaming out a womans name. A man a good year younger than me. We shouldn't be out here. I wish we'd all just stayed in our blissful ignorance now before Pearl Habour. Back when USA didn't have to even think about the war. We're moving again, running forward, guns out in front of us shooting at something that I can't see properly. I feel something liquid hit my shoulder, I turn to look, a spray of blood had hit us from someone up there.

**"GET DOWN!"**

My head seems to be slowly absorbing into it's own world as I hit the ground, if I try hard enough I can make believe that this is all just training with Arthur again. It's easier to think of it like that.

_"Why can't you get simple orders right? It's easier to obey commands and stay alive than don't listen and get shot!"_

_"Why are you even trying this hard with me? It's easier to just let me die in battle than continiously drum this shit into me head!"_


	2. Chapter 2

There's a throbbing pain as I hit the floor I stare down at my leg and realise I'd cut it on something. I'd never even bothered to notice the barbed wire stretching across the floor. Was that another bomb? My head's pounding as I watch the blood trickle along my leg.

_"Clean that up."_

_"Why? It's just a cut."_

_"It'll get infected if you don't watch it."_

Where did the fire come from? Has a post been knocked down or something? Arthur's dragging me out of the way, yelling something at me. I'm still not quite catching it.

**"Stay close to me! Follow and do as I say!"**

That sound's like the Arthur I know. I feel a bullet wizz past me, another one hits my bag. The person behind me falls to the floor. Were they aiming at me, or him? Does he have a brother? I can't be the only one here with a Matthew, surely there a lot's of people who've lost a Matthew as well?

**"The bloody wankers are starting to surrender! Come on, get them before they have a chance to regroup!"**

I'm just running and shooting now, I'm not entirely sure why anymore. There was a purpose for being here but I think I'm loosing it. I know that I have to stay beside Arthur, otherwise I'm as good as dead.

_"How do you become a hero?"_

_"... Why do you ask?"_

_"I want to be a hero, but I don't know how."_

_"I guess you become a hero by save someone you care for very much."_

_"Do you think I could be a hero?"_

_"Is there someone you care about?"_

_"... I think so."_

_"Then maybe you will."_

Some German's are popping up over there trenches, taking wild shots as we begin to climb over; finally reaching solid ground again. I suddenly see one of them aim at Arthur as his back turns. Without even realising it I've brought my gun up and fired a quick round in his direction. The man slumps back with a scream, Arthur still has his back turned - surveying the area. Doesn't he realise I just saved his life?

_"Arthur,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If I was in trouble, would you help me?"_

_"Of course, you bloody idiot."_

_"Why?"_

_"... Because you're a friend, even if you are a damn Yank."_

_"Oh..."_

The beach is giving way to houses now, or remains of which. There's still shots being fired at random, and I can't really tell what going on. I'm shooting more often now, mostly just to watch Arthur's back. I think he's doing the same for me, but I don't dare turn around to check. This place would be beautiful if the war hadn't hit it. The houses seemed like they were tall. And there's reminance of a grand church in the middle.

_"Hey, Arthur, maybe just one day after the war, we could go on vacation."_

_"Holiday."_

_"What?"_

_"We're in England, so you'll use the Queen's English. It's 'holiday' not your damn 'vacation!"_

_"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"_

_"It's just a newspaper."_

_"It still hurt."_

There's a few families stood outside there houses, I'm not sure if they're French or German. Their children are crying, the youngest girl is sobbing hopelessly, and the older one is trying to hide her tears. They're all unarmed and some men go over to get them out of the way.

**"Get back!"**

I run to the wall, still unsure what's happening around me. The wall behind me crumbles away, some of the rocks hit my shoulder and bounce off my helmet. Maybe these things were useful after all.

_"But won't the helmet just peirce if you fire a shot into it?"_

_"Would you rather go into battle without it?"_

_"... No."_

_"That's what I thought."_

**"Alfred! Are you alright?"**

Arthur's in front of me, shaking my shoulders. I nod, then realise he can't tell because he's shaking me so agressively.

**"Yeah, nothing hit me."**

My voice is shaking so much it scares me, am I really that fragile? I can't be that scared, surely? Maybe I am, I've nearly died so many times in the past hour alone. Anyone in my position would be scared too. But I'm meant to be a hero aren't I? I'm a hero now, because I stopped that guy shooting Arthur earlier. And therefore, I can't be scared, right?

_"It's alright to be scared."_

_"I'm not scared."_

_"Yes you are, Alfred, it's written all over your damn face."_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Matthew will still be looking out for you."_

_"I know..."_

_"Alfred, are you crying?"_

_"N-no! Hero's don't cry!"_

Arthur's smiling at me, I don't quite know why, was my voice funny or something? Suddenly he lurches to the side. Instinctively I glance the other way pulling my gun up to my face before I even know what's happening. Everyone else turns to fire random shots as well. I hear a cry and I look to the floor. Arthur's lying there.

_"Arthur, what am I to you?"_

_"... Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I want to know."_

_"... You're more to me than you think."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, that's good then."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you mean more to me than you think."_

**"Medic!"**

I never realised I was yelling as I crouched down to Arthur, tearing away at his uniform to reveal the blood oozing from the shot mark in his stomach. Arthur's hands were trembling.

**"Get out of here, you idiot! They'll get you too!"**

His voice was raspy, it scared me how quickly he was loosing his energy. I clasped one of his hands as some a solitary first aider came over and began to pour alcohol on the wound. He shook violently trying to tip the stuff off, so I pinned him down from his shoulders.

**"Don't talk, please don't move." **

**"Why? I'm going to die here any - SHIT!"**

He struggled to get up against my grip, I pulled him back down again. I glance up at the medic. Who's still trying to apply pressure or something on his stomach.

_"Arthur, what's it like to be in love?"_

_"How would I know? I haven't been in love."_

_"Matthew said, before he went away, that you acted differently around someone; he thought you liked them."_

_"Did he now?"_

**"Can I do anything?" **

My offer sounds hopeless and is almost imediately turned down as gunfire opens again, I look down at Arthur, he's staring down at his stomach. His face has gone pale in contrast to the crimson on his waist.

**"Alfred."**

**"Please don't talk."**

I'm almost in tears now, I feel like I'm going to throw up again but I don't want to. I need to watch him. I want to help, but I can't. Maybe... I'm not a hero...

**"Anything... You want me... SHIT! ... me to say to Matthew?"**

**"No, no, no Arthur, don't say that, don't you dare say that!"**

He smiles at me, although it looks a little lopsided. His eyes look like they're glazing over, but it could just be that it's started to rain.

**"I thought... Hero's didn't cry."**

I shakily drew my hand across my eyes, wiping mud across my face if anything else. My mumbling is barely audiable now as Arthur's cries get louder.

**"I'm not a hero."**

_"Arthur, you got mail."_

_"You mean post."_

_"Toh-may-to, To-mah-to. Who's Francis?"_

_"Give me that, he's a friend."_

_"Just a friend?"_

_"Why would you want to know?"_

_"N-no reason! H-honest, I was just wondering!"_

_"You lie so badly."_

Arthur suddenly pushed the medic away from him, shouting out a torrant of abuse as he did so.

**"Go help some other git, you bastard, I don't want this crap."**

The glare in his eye made the timid medic back off, whom quickly scurried off to another screaming casualty. Arthur pulls me closer by my collar, his voice sounding raspy in my ear.

**"Alfred, you're a good lad, you'll survive this, let Francis know what happened."**

I try speaking, but there's a lump in my throat stopping me. I finally manage to stutter something out.

**"N-no... I d-don't want to survive... Not without you."**

Arthur looks at me, if he'd been in full health I could imagine the skeptical look on his face.

**"So it's true."**

_"What's the thing you want most in the world?"_

_"Alfred, you wouldn't understand if I told you."_

_"Well, make me understand. I want to know."_

_"... I want to be loved."_

_"Oh... W-well maybe you are! And you just don't realise it!"_

He looked like he was about to speak again but instead an unsteady gasp comes from him, there are tears in his eyes. And blood forming around his mouth. I quickly wipe it away. He begins to thrash around widly again I try to hold him down, he starts screaming words which I'm not hearing. Panicked I get up close to his face trying to 'Shh' him as a mother would to a child.

_"Alfred, who are you writing to?"_

_"U-urm, just Mamma back home, I haven't wrote to her- H-hey! Get off of it!"_

_"... Why is it adressed to me and Matthew?"_

_"Give it back!"_

_"Did that say what I think it said?"_

_"P-probably not, you're old enough to be blind."_

_"Sh-shut up, you bloody child!"_

He's stopped shouting, but he's still whimpering, in my confusion I don't even realise that my lips have reached his. Until I see his emerald eyes glancing up at me. I think I may have finally realised he's not going to be here much longer.

**"Thank you, Arthur, for looking after me."**

My final words to him seem shaky as one hand trails through his hair and one hand clasps his tightly. He looks back at me, breathing unsteady as more blood seems to clog into his throat, he coughs it up and I wipe it away with my sleeve. Some soldiers who aren't shooting are staring, I don't care anymore. They don't have to go through this.

**"T-thank you, Alfred, for loving me."**

**#######**

**"It's been a while, oui?"**

**"Thanks for coming here with me, Francis."**

**"I wouldn't want to leave my English rose alone today."**

**"How many years has it been now?"**

**"Six years for our Arthur, I believe it's also six for your Matthieu."**

**"It doesn't feel that long, does it?"**

**"Non, of course not. I wish I never went out of contact with him now, merci Alfred, I'm glad you went through the effort to find me."**

**"I had to didn't I?"**

**"You could've just left it, I know lots of people who'd have just given up."**

**"Yeah, but he was special to me, I had to serve his wish."**

**"That is true, do you have a poppy?"**

**"Yeah, do you?"**

**"Oui, would you like to say anything to them on your own?"**

**"You first."**

**##**

**"I'm done, mon Américaine, take as long as you want, I'll be by the car."**

**"Thank you."**

**###**

**"Hey Mattie, I hope you haven't forgotten about me, because I haven't forgotten about you. I'm still staying out of the Cold war like Mamma's asked, but I have been doing some travelling on my way here. I went to Canada a few months ago, it's really beautiful. You'd have liked it. I personally prefer America still, but Canada seems so much more peaceful, just like you. I hope you're doing ok, Mamma said she found a few pictures of us when we were younger, she might be giving a couple to me if I'm lucky. She wanted me to tell you that she misses you, we both do."**

**##**

**"Arthur, I wrote some stuff down to say to you, but I kinda forgot to bring them with me. I'll hit myself round the head later for you. Me and Francis are going to have lunch in a bit, we're quite good friends now, although, I can't help but feel he's overfriendly, is he like that with everyone? I know that quite alot of European countries kiss one another on the cheek as a greeting; you never did that-you wouldn't have done that if you were paid to... We beat you guys at the world cup this year - thought you'd want to know. There's something going on as well about England being allied with Canada and America, but I'm not sure. I miss you by the way, I know I shouldn't think about it, but I do wonder 'What if you hadn't died?' A-and I hope maybe we could've been friends after the war. Maybe when I see you and Matthew again, I hope we can still be friends."**


End file.
